


Sugar Sweet Whispers

by Enzuri



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Bad Birthdays, F/F, One Shot, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 03:33:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enzuri/pseuds/Enzuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Jane Crocker and you have the biggest hangover ever. You also just remembered how much you messed up with your friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar Sweet Whispers

**Author's Note:**

> AU with trolls and humans living on the same planet. I just wanted to make up for the bittersweet one before.

Your name is Jane Crocker and you have the biggest hangover ever. You also just remembered how much you fucked up with your friends. 

\--

It was your birthday, finally legal and ready to celebrate but then your friends decided to cause stupid amounts of drama like usual. How Jake, being one of your oldest friends, managed to forget your birthday again you didn't know but you were sick of it. Then he had the gall to ask for your opinion on his relationship troubles when you were clearly not in the mood. The crush you'd had on him had passed years ago, it had been a school girl thing, but that didn't mean that you wanted to deal with him whining about Dirk. Maybe it was horrible that he'd been so insensitive but it had felt so cathartic. You'd cancelled the whole party and screamed at the one person who had never disappointed you. 

Roxy had seemed so upset when you tossed the cake out and turned down her suggestions for fixing it. 

It was regret over your earlier actions that had you accepting the invitation you received by text later that day. It would be a shame to waste the day. It was that invitation that had lead you to the bright club on the edge of town. The bodies packed inside were a mix of pinks and browns all the way to grey. Jane hadn't spent a lot of time on this side of town but she knew it was more friendly to the troll populace than other parts. 

One troll in particular caught your eye before she waved you over. The curly hair was a stark white rather than black, horns twisting over the crowd. You know that the grey of Caliope's skin is actually paint but she's never let any of you see the real face yet. You're not sure if she's human or something else but it didn't matter, she was your friend. 

You join her at the bar and she insists upon buying you a drink since its your birthday. Its something you've never heard of before, a jUjU and though it burns on the way down it tastes like candy and the sweetness lingers. Calliope can't stay long but solitude isn't as bad as you thought it would be. Actually, nothing is as bad as you thought it would be and you can feel a smile spreading across your face.

When you run into Jake he seems upset and you don't know why. You're totally fine with everything now, sure he forgot about you because of Dirk but it wasn't a big deal. By now everything is warm and fuzzy and the beat is pounding against you and all you want to do is dance. Laughing and giggling you finally manage to convince him to try the same drink that Callie suggested.

At some point Roxy finds you both dancing and laughing as the night goes on and the colours blend together. She's reluctant but in the end caves and has a drink with you all. Dirk joins the fray after her and everything is wonderful. You can't understand how you ever had problems in the past. Kissing was the best and greatest cure for everything and you need to find a way to show the rest of them that but its loud in the club and you are all super restless and its not long before you all start drifting back to Dirk's place because its closest. 

Even without the club's atmosphere three of you are still full of glitter and stardust and nothing can get you down. Even when Dirk confesses his disappointment in his relationship with Jake and terminates it, you all keep smiles plastered on your lips. Whatever was in that drink was stronger than you had expected, just one shot had you floating through the evening. You all reach Dirk's place, too far gone in your sugar rush world to even find your way back to your respective homes. 

Its there that you make the worst of your mistakes.

Roxy giggles and tugs at you, wriggling eyebrows as she slyly asks what your intentions towards the now single Jake are. When you declare yourself not in the running for his booty she suggests that she might make a pass at him herself and you snap. You can see it in your eyes that you hurt her feelings and all of a sudden its too much and everything that was wonderful is now obviously a lie. You steal yourself into the guest bedroom and lock the door, the darkness suddenly far more fitting than all of the lights that had been flickering everywhere. You're crashing down, falling harder and faster than you ever have before and all you can think of is that sudden sadness in Roxy's eyes. You cry yourself to sleep because you know you'll never be able to tell her the truth.

\--

You wake up to the sound of a buzzing phone and you want to scream. Everything is too loud and your head is pounding like its heard the drums of war. You can't decide if it was the best or worst birthday you've ever had because the only thing occupying your mind is if slamming your head against the wall would make the sound of your heartbeat quiet. Because of the ache and sting it takes you a minute to remember where you are, that you crashed at Dirk's place and you didn't even ask if it was alright. You'll have to make it up to him somehow especially since you're pretty sure he broke up with Jake in the middle of your party.

You finally pry yourself off the bed and get your head to stop spinning so that you can check the message that woke you. You almost don't read it when you see who it's from, you hadn't apologized to Roxy yet. You take a deep breath and finally swipe the message icon and bite the bullet.

There are a few from last night, asking you what was wrong and what she did to make you so angry. They break your heart all over again because you know that she didn't do anything at all, you had just been overly sensitive about the whole thing. After all she didn't know that you'd stopped loving Jake that way years ago only to find yourself head over heels for her. Dirk was the only one that knew that secret and you hadn't actually confirmed his suspicions on the matter yet. There are a lot of messages, some of them are entirely unreadable from the wee hours of the morning. She'd probably had more to drink after you disappeared. 

You were going to toss the phone to the side, the light of the screen was hurting your eyes, when you realize that some of the later texts are coherent again. There's a picture attached to one and when you open it you wonder when the hell it had been taken. It was from the club, you and Roxy doing something that might have passed for dancing, lips locked in a sloppy kiss. You don't remember doing that, when the hell did you do that? There is no way you can face her ever again if you forced yourself on her like that when you were drunk. You're the worst friend. 

Its even more of a struggle to read the next message mostly because you're still horribly upset with yourself over your actions yesterday evening. You stare at the text in disbelief not sure if you're reading it correctly. She's asking you why you never told her how you felt, saying that Dirk might have let it slip after you went to sleep. She's asked you a few times, all of it from this morning. When there's a light knock on the door you nearly jump out of your skin and crash to the ground. You're still trying to untangle yourself from the sheets when the door cracks open and Roxy's leaning on the door frame with a glass of water in her hands.

She passes you the water and something for the headache. You take it, sitting in an uncomfortable silence before she joins you on the the floor, leaning against the bed frame. You don't know what to say after having yelled at her the night before and now that your secret is out. She seems to be at a loss for words too which is unusual for her and just makes you feel worse. You both sit like that, uninterrupted for a few minutes until the silence is broken.

"You should have told me." You can't tell what emotion is colouring her tone, you assume it's betrayal. 

"I'm sorry. I just didn't want to ruin our friendship with my stupid heart." The tears hit you all at once again and your eyes sting as you curl into a ball with your knees at your chest. A hand on your face startles you as it wipes away a tear. 

"No I mean, you should have told me and told me sooner." She's closer than she was a moment ago, on her knees in front of you, cupping your face in her hands. You can't read what's going on inside her beautiful pink eyes but it makes your heart flutter anyway. You really aren't expecting it when she cuts off your next statement by pressing her lips to yours. She still tastes like candy and burning and when she pulls away you are hungry for more. A new addiction that took only a taste to steal your sanity away.

Your arms reach out without your say so and pull her to you so you can kiss her again. You lose yourself in the heat of her mouth and let your defences melt away like spun sugar in the rain. Why did you wait so long to tell her the truth? You both stay locked that way until Dirk finally pops his head in to see what's happened. He's glad something good came of the evening but its time for him to go to work so he sends you two on your way. She doesn't let go of your hand as she follows you home and you decide that this was definitely the best birthday you've ever had.


End file.
